


And That is All

by a17tabris



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a17tabris/pseuds/a17tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syaoran blushes and reflects. Quick drabble done on a friend's request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That is All

**Author's Note:**

> Done per Psiten's request.
> 
> Title is, of course, from "It's Only Love", by the Beatles.

Syaoran blushed.

He'd been doing that lately, and he didn't really think it suited him. After all, he had been trained since birth in many and varied martial arts, and was skilled in several kinds of magic. Simply put, he should not be blushing over a girl.

He sat down on the couch while she left the room.

Especially not a girl he'd already won. That was what made it so annoying. He had thought that after it was all said and done, after the Clow Cards were captured and acknowledged Sakura as their master, after they'd confessed their feelings to each other, after they'd been going out- he'd just thought that a time would come when he wouldn't blush to be around her.

"What do you want with your tea?" she called from the next room.

"Nothing!" he called back, blushing.

That time hadn't come. He was definitely more functional around her than he had been at one point: he never would have been so distracted as to, say, let someone attack him just because he was around his wonderful love. He was even pretty sure that no one else but her noticed. It was just a light burning in his cheeks, a reminder that yes, even so many years later he was still completely head over heels in love with her.

Put in those terms, he thought, sinking into the couch, he could live with this particular fault. It was alright if his body wanted to be as in love with her as his soul was.

She came in with the tea, sat down next to him and gave him a hug.

He blushed.


End file.
